vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
148845-did-i-start-playing-this-at-a-bad-time
Content ---- ---- This is it exactly. The game starts at level 50 - most people are focused on end-game content, so there's not as many folks leveling as there used to be. As for the "impending doom" - you're right, it's been here since launch. Yet, the game has been around for almost 2 years. This is a great game with a strong community - it's not dying by any means, but was always going to be a niche MMO with a smaller-than-normal active population. There is no "bad time" to get into this game - if you enjoy it, stick with it and continue to enjoy it :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Summed up perfectly. Also note that the game spawns additional instances of the same zone (like Illium or Thayd for example) if it gets too crowded, so at the very busiest times, you might be in a newly created instance that only has a very few players in it, making it feel empty. Be sure to join your server's global channel, on Jabbit it's "/chjoin Global" for both Exile and Dominion, and chat in it with /1. Then hooking up with groups for various content and/or events becomes very easy. You're right about the combat being fresh, it's a blast and only gets better as different encounters can require quite different LAS setups (thank goodness for the builder addon!) Welcome to the game! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Just like us. Wow! I guess we have more in common with the digital realm than I thought! :o edit @Lan and Makillda: Welcome to WildStar! :3 It's an awesome game. Enjoy your stay! Edited January 12, 2016 by Naunet | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Ahhh, classic WoW comminity. Those kind of threads appear like crazy whenever a new Xpac comes out, even outside of the Battle.net forums. You shoulda seen it when Cata came out. Oh, I know. Though, I suppose at higher levels, it's much more apparent. I think I'm just too used to MapleStory where you have to spam the same two or so skills for hours on end, which can get boring pretty quickly if you aren't into that sort of thing (yet, I've been playing it since 2005, what is wrong with me.) Luminous pretty much requires no skill to play, just stand in the middle of a map and spam Reflection to obliterate everything in the map in a couple of seconds. I swear another game used a system like that. It wasn't MapleStory, Vindictus, or TERA with their channel systems, but I remember playing some MMORPG with my brother many years ago and when we tried to meet up in it, we couldn't see each other despite being in the EXACT location of the area. I'm very certain we were playing on the same server too. I wanna say it was Fusion Fall (remember that game?) but I don't remember that game having multiple servers. I never join Global chats because they're usually full of radioactive verbal diarrhea and beatings of dead horses through usage of overused internet memes, unless this game's Global chat isn't too bad (if you've played TERA and witnessed the true horror that is it's Global chat, you know what I'm talking about.) | |} ---- ---- ---- I always choose the PvE servers in any MMORPG because of horrible memories of playing on WoW private servers back in 2008 and getting ganked by high level players while trying to quest in contested areas, since pretty much all of the most popular private servers at the time were PvP and had really bad communities (not like the legit servers were much better, but yeah.) Nothing more frustrating than getting one-shotted by a max level player while you're still only like, level 20, especially when said player proceeds to trashtalk afterward. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----